Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soldiers is a upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and the team meet a young teenager who discovers a living, talking toy named Archer, the leader of the Gorgonites. With the help of the other Gorgonites, the team must battle against an army of action figures called the Commando Elite and their leader, Chip Hazard. Trivia *Patrick Dragonheart and Axel Brodie will guest star in this. Scenes *Jaden: *looks at the boxes* "Commandos" and "Gorgonites". *Jeffrey: Interesting toy set. *Xion: *checks the box of Nick Nitro* Look at that chin! He could use it as a can opener! *(The cubs and CMC giggled at this) *Aqua: These Commandos look a little...... sinister to me. *Applejack: A little creepy too. *Aqua: *holds a box of Slamfist* I'd prefer the Gorgonites over the Commandos. They look misunderstood. *Jeffrey: They do look very gentle. *Aqua: *smiles* Just like you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *DJ: I wonder what these toys do. *Tammy: Think we should buy them? *Joe: Let's see what they do first. *takes a Major Chip Hazard out of the box* "Ten-hut!" *Chip Hazard: *turns on* Major Chip Hazard, reporting for duty, sir! *Batty: Voice activated toys? What's next? *Alan: Not bad. *Jeffrey: Hm...*to himself* ...and yet, i wonder. *Joe: *reads the back of the box* Yeah, they move, they talk... they've got a built-in two-way radio. "Buy a second Commando and communicate with a friend." *Spike: That does sound cool. *Alan: *takes an Archer out of the box* "Hault! Who goes there?!" *Archer: *turns on* Greetings. I am Archer. Emissary of the Gorgonites. *DJ: Whoa... *Alan: *smiles* Awfully polite for a monster. *Aqua: *smiles* Polite is right. Yep. I like the Gorgonites more. *Fluttershy: They certainly are friendly. *Jaden: *smiles* What do you think of him now, big bro? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing. *Joe: Hey. You'll never have to replace the battery. Now that's a good thing. *Jaden: *looks at the Commando Elite toy Jeffrey purchased* Why the heck did you buy that ugly thing? Xion's not gonna wanna play with something sinister looking. *Shira: My daughter Tammy is not into war toys. *Diego: And you know how DJ is about scary stuff. *Jeffrey: Just curious to see what makes it tick. *Xion: Good idea, daddy. Maybe put it out of its misery too. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. *Tammy: Misery of what? *DJ: You got me. *Xion: *smirks* Misery of being too tragically ugly!! *(The three kids high-five each other) Jeffrey Dissects *(Inside the ElementalMobile) *(Jeffrey, Aqua and Xion approach the door to the lab) *System: Password required. *Jeffrey: Skytsengel. *System: Password accepted. *(The three of them head into the lab) *Jeffrey: *examines the Commando figure* Hm... *Aqua: *brings Jeffrey his tools and smiles* Here you go, dear. You're all set. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, hon. Time to see what makes our toy solider here so special. *Xion: *smiles* Mind if I help, daddy? Please? *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. But be careful with the tools. *Xion: *smiles* I promise, daddy. Mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* *Xion: Where should we start, daddy? *Jeffrey: Hm... first, we can take these off. *removes the arms* *Xion: All right. *Aqua: Here. *takes the legs off too* *Jeffrey: And this. *takes off the head* *Xion: ...... Wait. Maybe there's something in there. *Jeffrey: Huh? *Xion: Can I see the head, please? *Jeffrey: Sure. *gives Xion the head* *Xion: Let's see here.... *uses a knife to carefully cut the skin off the head* *(Xion manages to carefully get the skin off the head) *Aqua: *smiles* Bravo, sweetie. Bravo. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Jeffrey: Time to find out what's inside. *(Jeffrey examines the head for a moment) *Aqua: Anything unusual, dear? *Jeffrey: *notices something* As a matter of fact... *(Jeffrey uses a laser pen to open the head) *Jeffrey: *sees a chip* Strange. This ain't like any computer chip I've ever seen. *Xion: *sees it* The X-1000? *Jeffrey: What's it doing in a toy? *Aqua: You know what it is? *Jeffrey: Yeah. A powerful microprocessor chip. *Xion: "Powerful"? What does it do? *Jeffrey: I've read that it was designed for smart munitions guidance. It's also designed...*realizes something*...to learn over time. But the X-1000 got scrapped because of problems with EMP shielding. *Aqua: EMP? Electromagnetic pulses? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Xion: Wait a second, daddy. Are you saying that these toys have chips that give them A.I.?! *Jeffrey: *nods* *Aqua: And they put these things out in the market?! *Jeffrey: They will create so much chaos everywhere. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Live-action/animated films